


Interview

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [8]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You are walking along the street of New York and you're stopped by a girl who starts firing questions at you, some of which make you wonder why Kate chose you, of all the girls in the world. This is going to be a bunch of one shots about my daydreams of dating Kate McKinnon, there isn't any particular order to these so each one can kind of stand alone.





	

“Hey, aren’t you Kate McKinnon’s girlfriend?” A young female voice asks you as you’re walking down the street. You turn around and see a teenage girl smiling up at you.  
“Y-yeah, I am.” You say shyly. You never were one for being recognized on the street by strangers.  
“Can I ask you a few questions?” She asks, her hazel eyes shining in excitement as she takes out her phone to record the two of you.  
“I, uh, guess so.” You stumble over your words, feeling your anxiety rise.  
“What is it like dating Kate McKinnon, the lesbian heartthrob of the year?” She asks.  
“It’s pretty cool, I mean, Kate and I-“ She cuts you off.  
“How does it feel knowing she could easily leave you for another fan?”  
“What do you mean?” You ask, wondering about her questions. You just wanted to get away from this girl now. You wanted to tell Kate what happened and for her to hug you. When she hugged you, you always seemed to calm down, feeling protected by her small but strong frame.  
“Kate McKinnon has millions of fans. If she wanted to, she could easily leave you for a younger, much prettier fan. There’s millions of girls who’d die at the chance to have your place.” She smirked, noticing your discomfort.  
“I think I should go.” You turn to walk away but she grabs your wrist. You instantly begin to panic.  
“What is your life like with Kate? Do you ever worry about her flirting with other girls? Is she really as nice in person as she is onscreen?” The girl began talking fast, gripping your arms tighter. You couldn’t understand all the questions because they were coming too fast. You felt yourself become overloaded with information as cars passed on the busy New York street and the girl kept talking and shoving her phone in your face. You can no longer feel your hand or wrist.  
“Please let me go.” You say, no longer hiding your panic. The girl keeps talking and the cars keep coming. Finally, you begin to yell. “Let me go! Help me, Kate, someone, help!” You continue screaming for Kate or someone to come and help you. You feel tears form in your eyes and fall down your face. Your yelling turns into blood curdling screams. People are passing by, but no one stops to help.  
“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” You hear as you jolt awake, you try to scramble away, but can’t. “I’m here, Kate is here. Everything is fine.” You stay still when you realize Kate is holding you down. You feel your heart beat wildly in your chest and your body twitch as you look into Kate’s blue eyes. She looks at you, full of worry and concern. She’s lying on top of you to keep you from hurting yourself as she strokes your hair.  
“K-Kate.” You mumble as you look at her.  
“You okay?” She asks as she sits up, allowing you to sit up too. Your dream is still fresh in your mind.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” You look at the floor, avoiding her gaze as you think of what the girl in the dream said.  
“Obviously, you're not. You were screaming for me and for help and then you were just screaming. Was someone being murdered or something?” Her voice was soft but stern. You moved your wrist, flinching at the pins and needles feeling running through your fingers. She holds that hand. “Nino was sleeping on it before you started screaming."  
“Of course he was.” You mumble.  
“Come on, tell me what happened. You don’t usually scream bloody murder in your sleep.” She uses her free hand to guide your face to look at her. You sigh, forcing back tears.  
“T-there was this girl, and she was asking me questions and telling me how millions of girls could easily take my place because they’re all prettier and smarter and better and stuff and cars were going by and her voice was just loud and I couldn’t stand it or the cars and I tried to get away and she wouldn’t let me go and she kept talking and talking and asking questions and telling me stuff and I couldn’t get away and no one around me would help.” You say quickly, rambling like a child while Kate looked at you with wide eyes. You look at the floor again, avoiding eye contact with your girlfriend. The girl in the dream was right, you didn’t deserve her. There was a girl out there somewhere who did. Kate didn’t deserve trash like you. How hard was it for her to constantly tell her friends and family that you wouldn’t join them for something as simple as a small gathering because your anxiety made you physically sick? You saw your tears falling to the floor and hitting the wood, splattering when it made contact. You waited for Kate to laugh, it was a stupid dream and you were so stupid for even bringing it up and having anxiety and ruining her life. Suddenly, you felt the weight of her body being flung into yours as she tightly wrapped her arms around you.  
“That’s not true. None of that is true. I love my fans, but none of them could ever replace you. I love you.” She said. “It was just a dream, it’s over now.” You wrapped your hands around her. Her skin was soft and so was the t-shirt she was wearing. It was one of yours and it looked huge on your tiny girlfriend. You gently ran your hands along her smooth arms and the shirt. The texture was comforting to you.  
“Dreams can become a reality.” You mumble. She looks at you, rolling her eyes.  
“I got you something today.” She said quickly before you can finish your thought. She jumps off you and rushes out of the room and returns moments later with a pillow thing. She holds it out to you. It’s some kind of pillow plush in the shape of your favorite Disney character. You take it in your hands, its soft, the texture feels like it’s not even a texture at all. Your eyes go wide with excitement and surprise at how soothing the fabric is. She grins, knowing that look means you love it. You continue to run your hands over it.  
“I love it.” You smiled to her.  
“I knew you would.” Her grin grew as she sat back down next to you. You lay your head on her shoulder and breathe in her comforting scent.  
“Dreams can become a reality, after all, here I am with you.” You smile.  
“You’re so cheesy.” Kate laughs. “I love it.” She turns on the TV and the two of you spend the rest of the day and most of the night quietly watching TV as you hold on tightly to the pillow.


End file.
